Stormflash
by LilyGhost
Summary: A storm moves in as Stephanie wraps up work leaving her free to be wrapped in Ranger's arms shortly after.


**This was written as an original short story, but I started wondering how easy it would be to change into a Babe story. This is the result. Everything familiar belongs to Janet. Warnings for light smut.**

A flash of lightning drew my attention away from the screen I've been staring at for the last two hours. As a boom of thunder shook the windows of the building, I glanced back at the bed where Ranger still seems to be sleeping.

The excitement of effectively and electronically tracking my skip - which means I didn't get hurt or at all dirty - would pale in comparison to the feelings I'd experience if he allowed the storm to wake him up and discovered I'm already wide awake. With a satisfied smile, I shut down my laptop and studied the bare and very muscled back taking up three-quarters of the king-size bed.

I remember when I first spotted him at the diner that's since been shut down. Without even speaking to him, I could tell he was full of street smarts and swagger. Sure, he was hot as hell with his almost black hair, mocha skin, and from what I could see straining his clothes ... a pretty friggin' impressive body, but what really sparked my interest was how he seemed to control the energy surrounding him. If I hadn't been in such a state and such a desperate mess, I would've spent some time trying to figure out how he made a busy diner seem to stand still near his table. Things had been real quiet for him until I barged into his space with a ton of Italian hand gestures and even more attitude.

I later learned that he'd been just as fascinated with me as I'd been by him. Getting to know me didn't lessen the intrigue. If anything, I became an even bigger puzzle to him as we started working together and hanging out more. He'd been amused every time I turned three shades of red and mumbled something incoherent towards his chest when he innocently - and then not-so-innocently - flirted with me. I didn't want him to know just how flustered he made me, but he already knew and used that knowledge repeatedly.

The deep-sounding voice made me instantly shiver in response ... and in appreciation. His Rambo-esque body inspired dreams that I'm still embarrassed to have had. And the way he constantly looked out for me had my insides turning to goo daily.

I'd stupidly been attracted to Joe when I first met Ranger. And then I'd been sorta engaged to Morelli when I started fantasizing about sleeping with Ranger. I should've known we wouldn't have worked out, because I clearly had stronger feelings for someone I wasn't really even involved with versus the one I was - in theory - supposed to marry and have kids with. Even with the conflicting thoughts I was having, it took me some time before I knocked the three of us down to just Ranger and I.

Once it was clear that I was over Joe, and that he was actually trying to get over me, Ranger got me under him and I saw no reason to give up that particular location. Within three months of serious dating and even more serious sex, I agreed to move into the Rangeman building and didn't look back ... except when I knew Ranger was standing there with his dark eyes roaming all over me.

Our appreciation for each other was a two-way street. And when the Morelli barricade was finally removed, we were free to enjoy a pretty amazing ride. He apparently got the guy version of my 'girl shivers' when he first saw me and those shivers turned into outright love soon after. It took me longer to admit it - even to myself - but we secretly fell for each other at about the same time.

He creates the same breathless response in me now as he did back then, especially when he's only partially awake, his hair's slightly less perfect, and his voice is even rougher sounding from sleep ... just like he is right now as a matter of fact

"Why are you way over there?" He asked, leaning up on an elbow to speak directly to me from the bed.

The thousand thread count sheet had been riding low on his torso before he sat up, now it was barely covering the good stuff. I'm glad I got what I needed to do ... done, because seeing all that skin and muscle flexing had me thinking of not much else except how I should be touching it.

"Inspiration struck and I put out a few feelers," I told him.

Lightning hit something close by and I jumped in the chair that used to be Ranger's preferred seat in my old bedroom. I shook my head at myself. I'm not scared of storms, but I still jump at every loud crack or boom. The bright side to the circling storm is that I got to see Batman in the buff lit up every couple of minutes.

He settled back against the headboard. "You made progress?" He asked.

He'd gone to bed knowing who I've been determined to locate before morning. He or one of the guys could have found my FTA in under an hour, but I don't want Ranger to fight my battles or do my job for me. I see us as equals and I want my actions to show that.

"You could say that. I finally figured out where Calhoon is hiding out." My pride in myself was coming back with interest. "I still have to drive out to his cousin's best friend's mother's house and ambush him without him knowing I'm coming, but I accomplished what two hours ago I swore was impossible."

"You can do anything you put your mind to, Babe."

My cheeks hurt from the smile I forced them into. "Thank you."

"Why don't you come over here and we can celebrate."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, already standing up from the chair that knows my ass almost as well as he does.

"A two person party with a casual dress code," he answered.

My legs hit the foot of the bed and my eyes started wandering from the edge of the sheet all the way up his body until I reached his eyes.

"How casual are we talking?" I asked.

"So casual that you're actually overdressed."

"I'm only wearing your shirt," I pointed out.

"That's what I'm saying. You have on too much material. Take it off."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Yes."

"Okay ... I was just clarifying that."

I don't like being bossed around and he knows it, but there's a time and a place for everything. And in our bedroom, we're both allowed to be as bossy as we want with only favorable results from it. I pulled his t-shirt over my head, and when the thunder rumbled above us I could feel his eyes track the sway of my breasts as I jumped again.

Despite knowing, seeing, and having every inch of me multiple times, he never seems bored when my naked body is close to his.

"You're fucking beautiful. Do you know that?" He asked, as I climbed onto the bed.

"You definitely make me feel that way."

I'm not just saying that, either. In the past, I thought I was okay - maybe a six on a scale of one to ten, but he has me feeling like a solid twelve even on mornings I wake up with a horrible case of bed head and a pillow crease across my cheek.

He leaned towards me and caught my face in his hands. "I really am proud of you."

"I know you are. And in case _you_ didn't know ... I'm always proud of you, too. I also kinda love you."

His mouth covered mine and my lips immediately parted for him. His hands slid down over my bare back and he grabbed my hips with both hands, moving me against him.

"You feel so good," he whispered.

"So do you, but I know what will feel even better."

I got up on my knees and tugged the sheet completely off him. I took its place and sank myself down onto his hard everywhere body. As expected, thanks to him, I can't even remember my skip's name, never mind that after three weeks of on and off again hunting, I'm now only hours away from a pretty hefty paycheck.

When there was another loud crack suggesting lightning had struck again, I barely heard it. The only thing that registered in my mind is the way Ranger was moving under and in me and the ragged sound of our combined breathing that filled the dark then bright room. Just as the storm wouldn't let up, neither did he until I collapsed onto his chest, feeling as weightless as the storm clouds still overhead.


End file.
